<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sa Isang Tusok mo ay Nabihag Ako by pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601517">Sa Isang Tusok mo ay Nabihag Ako</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro'>pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, M/M, atsumu panic gay, fishball, implied sunaosa, not sponsored by potato corner and kiss lol, puregold fic lol, subtle flirt sakusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinangako ni Atsumu  sa sarili na hinding hindi na siya kakain ng fishball sa buong buhay niya pero pagkakita niya kay Kiyoomi ay hindi na siya sure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sa Isang Tusok mo ay Nabihag Ako</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/gifts">ugaytsu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sakuatsu + fishball<br/>[drabble for Rae dahil namiss ko na magsulat ng Tagalog fic]</p><p> </p><p>note:<br/>*Ading - bunso/nakakabata in Ilocano</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Nung nawalan ng trabaho ang mama nila Atsumu at Osamu noong nasa elementarya pa sila ay kung ano-ano ang naisip niyang maliit na pagkakakitaan upang makatulong kanyang asawa na maitaguyod ang pamilya. Kasama ang kambal, nagawa nila magpa-rent ng VCDs at DVDs sa mga kapitbahay nila sa halagang limang piso kada araw. Nasubukan na rin magtinda ng lutong-bahay ni Mama Miya na talaga namang bentang-benta sa mga construction workers na nagtatrabaho sa tapat ng bahay nila. Nag-aagawan pa nga halos ang kambal kung sino ang magtatakal ng sabaw at kanin pero malakas magturuan kapag hugasan na ng usapan. Bukod sa maliit karinderya, pinasok rin ng kanilang ina ang pagiihaw-ihaw sa hapon pati ang pagbebenta ng fishball, squid ball at kikiam tuwing meryenda. </p><p> </p><p>Sa dalawang magkapatid, matik na na food lover si Osamu. Siya ang tiga-saing, tiga-gawa ng marinade at sawsawan ng mga barbecue. Si Atsumu naman ang tiga-sukli, tiga-bugaw ng langaw at tiga-paypay sa ihawahan.</p><p> </p><p>Kung tatanungin silakung ano ang pinaka-mabentang raket ng kanilang ina, ang karinderya at ihawan ang kanilang isasagot. Isa lang rin ang ibig sabihin neto, medyo matumal ang benta sa fishballs at squidballs dahil mga bata lamang ang bumili nito gamit ang mga napuslit na mamiso sa kanilang mga ina. Ang ending, ang mga natirang fishballs at squidballs ay tinadhana na maging ulam nila, mapatanghalian man o hapunan.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman pihikan sa pagkain si Atsumu pero kapag nagawa mong maging almusal, tanghalian, meryenda, hapunan at midnight snack ang mga tirang fishball ng ilang buwan, aba’y tingnan lang natin kung maatim mo pang makakain kahit isang isang piraso nito. Baka nga ang original na dalawang balls ni Atsumu ay maging tatlo na dahil sa dalas nilang mag-ulam ng fishball. Pinangako niya sa sarili na hinding hindi na siya kakain ng fishball sa buong buhay niya dahil kotang kota na siya dito.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ngayong nakaluwag-luwag na ang pamilya Miya, yung tipong nakakapag-turbo na sila ng isang buong manok or nakakapag-spaghetti na hindi ketchap lang ang sauce sa ordinaryong araw ay ginawa na lang nilang inspirasyon ang mga napagdaan noon. Pero kahit ilan taon na ang nakalipas ay hindi pa rin maatim ni Atsumu na kumain muli ng fishball.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nakatulala sa may kusina si Atsumu habang hinahalo ang kanyang Kopiko brown na kape nang biglang dumating si Osamu na maraming bitbit na pinamiling groceries. Palaging pasado alas onse kasi kung magising si Atsumu kaya laging si Osamu ang nauutusang magdrive at samahan ang kanilang ina na mag-grocery tuwing linggo. </p><p> </p><p>"Eh kung yung itinulala mo dyan ay itinulong mo na dito para magayos ng pinamili edi sana may ambag ka naman sa bahay nato. Puro ka tulog eh." </p><p> </p><p>"Lagi kang naghahanap ng ambag, DDS ka ba o sinabuhay mo pagiging consistent class treasurer mo nung nag aaral ka pa?Kasalanan ko bang pang-senior citizen yung gising mong 5AM?" Sagot ni Atsumu sa kapatid pagkatapos kunin sa isa sa mga plastic ang Gardenia at Arla na palaman. Hindi pa kasi siya tapos mag-almusal.</p><p> </p><p>"Ewan ko sayo di mo masisira ang fucking araw ko. Basta ayusin mo yung pinamili kundi bengga ka kay Mama." Hindi na pinatulan pang muli ni Osamu ang kanyang kambal, biglang napangiti nang umalis sa kusina at iwanan ng tuluyan si Atsumu.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Maayos na naisalansan ni Atsumu ang mga delata sa cupboard; hotdogs, giniling, adobo at menudo cut ng laman ng baboy at boneless na bangus sa ref. Nasa pang-apat na plastic na siya kung saan nakalagay ang mga chichirya at biscuit nila (oo, hanggang ngayon ay may snack stash pa rin ang kambal kahit malalaki na sila) ng makita niya ang isang lalagyan ng tera size ng mixed BBQ at sour cream fries ng Potato Corner na wala ng laman. </p><p> </p><p>Dali-dali siyang pumunta sa sala para sigawan si Osamu dala ang pruweba dahil hindi man lang siya tinirhan or binilhan man lang ng kahit giga fries. "Hoy Osamunggo! Napakatakaw mo talagang PG ka. Di mo man lang ako binilhan?" </p><p> </p><p>Tiningnan lang siya ni Osamu at ibinaling ulit ang tingin sa kanyang phone. </p><p> </p><p>"Ma! Two points kay Samu kase di niya ko binili ng Potato Corner! Napakadamot ng anak nyo!" Malakas sa sumbong ni Atsumu sa kanilang  ina na busy magayos ng kanyang newly bought plants sa may patio nila.</p><p> </p><p>"Tigil-tigilan nyo ko Atsumu ha, wag nyo ko idadamay sa kalokohan nyong magkapatid!" Ani ni Mama Miya.</p><p> </p><p>"Yan sumbong ka pa ha. Samahan kita bili ngayon sa Puregold ulit tayo." Sabi ni Osamu na walang bakas ng napipilitan.</p><p> </p><p>Napataas ng kilay si Atsumu sa sinabi ni Osamu. "Bat sa Puregold pa eh meron naman sa sa may terminal sa labas? Pwede ka ring magpa-grab?" </p><p> </p><p>Nasa screen pa rin ng phone ang tingin ni Osamu na parang kanina pa ito may kausap sa messenger. "Bala ka jan, Bal. Take it or leave it. Mas masarap yung pagkakaluto ng fries sa Puregold"</p><p> </p><p>"Potacca, Bal! Wala kang pinapalampas na landiin. Baka ang ibig mong sabihin mas masarap yung nagluluto ng fries sa Puregold." Kaya pala malakas na nagyaya ang kapatid ay may kinakarir na agad.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Malapit lang naman ang Puregold sa kanila pero mas malapit sana kung dun na lang lang sa Potato Corner stall sa may labasan sila bibili kaso landing landi ang kambal ni Atsumu kay P.C. Puregold. Hinayaan niya na lang ang kapatid tutal hindi naman siya ang magmamaneho at manlilibre. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>Dahil nagke-crave na si Atsumu sa sour cream fries ay nauna na siyang tumungo sa stall ng Potato Corner. Alam niya namang susunod agad ang kapatid dahil ililibre siya nito.</p><p> </p><p>Bumungad sa kanya ang binatang singkit na halos nakapikit na sa pagkakangiti niya sa kanyang phone. Kutob niya ang ang kambal niya iyon. </p><p> </p><p><em> Papasira talaga ang kambal ko sa Chinito. </em> Kaya pala kanta ng kanta ng Chinito ni Yeng sa sasakyan si Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahm, excuse me. Pwede na ba ko umorder?" </p><p> </p><p>"Luh, kanina ka pa ba nanjan? Grabe ginamit ka talaga ng kambal mo para patunayan na seryoso daw siya sakin."  Nakwento na siguro ni Osamu ang tungkol sa kambal niya kaya hindi na nagulat ang binatang na may pangalang Rin na nakasulat sa nametag niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Haynako, wag ka magpapaniwala sa kakambal ko, Rin." Ani ni Atsumu. Hindi niya alam na nasa likod niya na ang kapatid.</p><p> </p><p>"Ano yon, Bal? Pakiulit? Baka nakakalimutan mo wala kang dalang wallet kaya kitang iwanan at di ilibre." Pangiting sabi ni Osamu pero dama ni Atsumu ng gagawin talaga yun ng kambal niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Ano ka ba, Bal. Jino-joke ko lang si Rin eh. Stick to one tong kapatid ko. Di ka lolokohin niyan. Promise. Ako hanapin mo kapag niloko ka niyan, diretso Tulfo tayo." Bawi ni Atsumu dahil ayaw niyang maglakad pauwi at gusto niya lang naman kumain ng fries. </p><p> </p><p>"Ewan ko senyo. isang tera lang ba ulit?"</p><p> </p><p>Matamis na ngiti at pagtango ang isinagot ni Osamu. Nanibago si Atsumu ng bahagya dahil hindi niya pa nakikitang ganito ang kapatid noon. Iba talaga ang tama niya sa Chinitong staff ng Potato Corner. </p><p> </p><p>Parehas na nakatingin ang kambal sa ginagawa ni Rintarou na paglalagay ng fries sa fryer ng may biglang tumabing binata sa gilid ni Atsumu. </p><p> </p><p>"Rints, pabarya naman ako. Yung bumili sakin 1k binayad tapos isang stick ng fishball lang binili. Hassle." Sabi ng binata. Malamig at mahinanon ang boses kaya napatingin si Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>"Sige wait." Sagot ni Rintarou na tumungo agad sa register para kumuha ng iilang sandaan para baryahan ang isang libo.</p><p> </p><p>"Kiyo oh, yaan mo na lapit ka na rin mag-out eh." Inabot na ni Rintarou ang pera at nginitian siya ng binatang nagngangalang Kiyo pabalik. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> tugdug tugdug tugdug </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rinig na ni Atsumu ang tuloy tuloy na kabog ng dibdib niya pagka-alis ng binatang nasilayan. Hindi lang maganda ang boses, pati ang ngiti nito ay nakakapanghina.</p><p> </p><p>Biglang nabalik siya sa ulirat ng tinapik siya ng malakas ni Osamu sa kanyang braso. Tinatanong pala siya kung anong flavor ng fries niya.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Ading </em>, parang gusto ko ng fishball." Sabi ni Atsumu na nakatingin sa kabilang food stall kung saan pumunta ang binata kanina. Tila parang nawala sa tamang pag iisip si Atsumu. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Gago, di ka nagfifishball. Huy!" Sabat ni Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>"Pahiram muna ako ng one hundred bibili lang ako ng fishball sa kabila." Hindi pa rin inaalis ni Atsumu ang tingin sa KISS King of Balls stall habang nakabukas ang palad nito sa tapat ni Osamu. Agad naman siyang inabutan ng kapatid dahil para itong nabudol. </p><p> </p><p>"Punta ata siya kay Kiyo. Bet ata niya friend ko. Nakakaloka kayo. Ganun rin tingin mo sakin kanina." Napatawa at napailing na lang si Rintarou sa kinilos ng kambal. Agad naman napakamot sa ulo si Osamu. Hindi na siya nakatanggi dahil totoo naman.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Narating na ni Atsumu ang KISS King of Balls stall. At tumambad sa kanya ang napakagwapong mukha ng tindero. Medyo wavy ang buhok, maputi, at may dalawang nunal sa noo. Nilulubos lubos niyang kabisaduhin ang mala-Adonis na features ng binata habang busy pa siya sa ibang bumibili. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> TUGDUG TUGDUG TUGDUG </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lalong mas lumakas ang tibok ng puso niya habang papalapit siya sa binata. Sana hindi siya mautal o mablanko kapag oorder na siya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hello, ano sayo?" Bungad ni Kiyoomi.</p><p> </p><p>"Annyeonghaseyo rin. Nagko-korean ka pala." Kabadong sagot ni Atsumu, pinilit niya na wag mautal. </p><p> </p><p>Napangiti ang binata sagot ni Atsumu. "Sabi ko anong sayo, anong order mo?"</p><p> </p><p>Biglang natauhan si Atsumu dahil sa ngiti ni Kiyoomi. Grabe umpisa pa lang ay kahihiyan na agad ang naipakita niya. Bakit ba siya kinakabahan ng ganito? Buti na lang at hindi niya kasama ang kanyang kambal kundi walang humpay na pang aasar ang inabot niya. "Ah, fuck. Sorry sorry. Nawala ako sa wisyo. Grabe ka kasi tumingin eh."</p><p> </p><p>"Tinanong ko lang naman ang order nyo. Kaya all eyes and ears sa kung anong sasabihin ng customers, diba?" Mahinahon na sabi ni Kiyoomi pero alam mong may halong biro sa tono ng boses nito.</p><p> </p><p>Kanina pa siya nginingitian ni Kiyoomi kaya hindi niya alam kung kailan ba sya kakalma. Akala niya na masungit ang binata dahil sa kanina pero hindi pala. Mali ang nabuo niyang scenario sa kanyang isip. Inaasahan niya na makakatanggap ng mataray na pambabara sa binata ngunit kabaliktaran ang nangyayari ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>"Pikit muna ako, Sir." Pumikit nga si Kiyoomi.</p><p> </p><p><em> Diyos kong mahabagin! Nawa'y tulungan nyo ako. </em> Dasal ni Atsumu sa kanyang isip. Nakuha niya ito sa kanyang Lola kapag kasama silang magdasal sa harap ng altar noong mga bata pa sila.</p><p> </p><p><em> Isang pagsubok itong nasa harap ko na ayokong malagpasan, Lord. Ganitong pagsubok ang gusto kong danasin araw-araw </em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Tatlong sticks ng fishballs!" Medyo napalakas ang sagot ni Atsumu. Tila naubos ang naipon niyang lakas ng loob sa simpleng titig ng binata sa harap niya. Ibang pagsubok nga talaga ito.</p><p> </p><p>"Effective pala pagpikit ko eh. Takeout po ba to?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi, dito kita kakainin." Mabilis na sagot niya dahil ayaw niya ng paghintayin pa at guluhin ang binatang maayos na nagta-trabaho pero sadyang kahihiyan pa rin ang lumabas sa kanyang bibig.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Sure po ba kayong dito nyo ako kakainin? Sayang naman tong fishball, iba po pala kakainin nyo?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Huh? Ano ba sabi ko? Wait. Nasabi ko ng malakas? Sabi ko dito ko kakainin. Nabingi ka lang, Omi!" </p><p> </p><p>Awit. Natawag niya si Kiyoomi sa palayaw na feeling niya na bagay sa binatang kaharap niya. </p><p> </p><p><em> Bal, san ka na? Iligtas mo na ko sa kahihiyan, Ading. </em>Pakiramdam ni Atsumu ay nagliliyab na ang kanyang pisngi. Gusto nya na lang pala magpalamon sa lupa o magpa-deepfry sa kumulong mantika.</p><p> </p><p>"Omi? May nickname ka na agad sakin, Sir? Ang cute nun ah! Sige na nga, iinit ko na tong fishball."</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na nakasagot si Atsumu. Parang humiwalay ang kaluluwa niya sa katawang lupa niya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sobrang cute niya, pota. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gusto kong humarot-back pero bakit di ko kaya? </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ito na po, Sir. Enjoy your fishball!" </p><p> </p><p>Hindi pa rin nakakabawi si Atsumu. Inabot niya lang ang fishball sabay ngiti kay Kiyoomi. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag mo na kong tawaging Sir. Omi na nga tawag ko sayo eh. Salamat dito Omi!"</p><p> </p><p>Patalikod na sana si Atsumu ng bigla syang pinigilan ni Kiyoomi. "Beb, dito mo kakainin yan diba?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Beb. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tangina Atsumu. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kelan ka nawalan ng balls. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ayan na hawak mo na oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Beb daw gago!!  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi niya napansin na na matagal na siyang nakatitig kay Kiyoomi.</p><p> </p><p>"Sabi mo wag na Sir? Eh di ko naman alam name ko? Edi Beb na lang." </p><p> </p><p>"Omi, please. Hayaan mo naman akong humarot-back! Ang daya naman eh! Basta babawi ako bukas."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tinabihan na siya ni Osamu at inakbayan. "Hi Kiyo, pinapuntahan kana ni Rin dito baka daw ano na gawin ng kambal ko sayo. Ok ka lang ba?" Tanong ni Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Osamu! Ok lang ako, ewan ko lang sa kapatid mo? Kanina pa siya namumula baka nilalagnat siya?" Pangiting sagot ni Kiyoomi pero hindi pa rin nawawala ang tingin kay Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>"Bal, napapahiya mga Miya nyan. Tameme ka na jan oh? Wala ka pala kay Kiyoomi eh." Ayan na, nagsisimula na mangasar si Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>Siniko ni Atsumu ang kapatid para tumigil na. Sirang sira na nga diskarte niya una pa lang eh, gagatungan pa ng kapatid niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Babawi naman siya daw bukas sabi ni Beb, ay Atsumu pala." Halata naman na sinadya niya na mamamli. Nanlaki ang mata ni Atsumu. Alam naman pala ni Kiyoomi ang pangalan niya. Grabe, sobrang dehado siya sya sa biglaang harutan na ito.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes naman, babawi pala. Good luck, Bal. I-ayos ko na yung kotse. Baba ka na lang. I-wrap up mo na today para maganda ang simula mong bawi bukas." Pabulong na sabi ni Osamu pero alam ni Atsumu na narinig iyon ni Kiyoomi.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya na nagalaw ang fishball niya. Well, wala naman talaga siyang balak pero para kay Kiyoomi, mukhang mapapabalik-loob siya sa fishball. </p><p> </p><p>"Omi, ahm...pwede ko bang ipatanong kay Osamu yung number mo kay Rin?" Tanong ni Atsumu, nakakaloko pero hindi niya ito nari-realize.</p><p> </p><p>Nagtataka siya kung bakit nginitian na naman siya ni Kiyoomi sa tanong niya. May mali na naman siguro sa tanong niya. "Pwede naman na ako ang magbigay ng number ko sayo." Ani ni Kiyoomi.</p><p> </p><p>Gusto ng paluin ni Atsumu ang kanyang bibig sa mga kahihiyan na lumalabas dito. Nag-negative na ang kanyang pogi points kay Kiyoomi. Mahihirapan na talaga siyang bumawi pa.</p><p> </p><p>"Pero kung gusto mo talaga ng thrill na ipagtanong pa yung number ko, sabihan ko na lang din si Rin na bigyan kayo ng mahirap na tanong bago niya ibigay yung number ko sayo." Seryoso ang itsura ni Kiyoomi na sabihin yon pero alam ni Atsumu na nagbibiro lang siya dahil hindi na rin napigilan ni Kiyoomi na magpigil ng tawa.</p><p> </p><p>Wala ng nasabi si Atsumu. Napatusok na lang siya ng tatlong fishballs sabay subo. Hindi niya talaga kinaya ang isang Kiyoomi ng KISS (King of Balls). Gagawin niya talaga ang lahat para bumawi at i-redeem ang sarili niya sa pangalawang araw ng 'Battle of Puregold Harutan' bukas. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Give me strength, Aling Puring.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>